souleaterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Excalibur
Excalibur (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā ), ist das heilige Schwert. Excalibur ist ein früheres Mitglied von Shinigamis Gruppe, den großen Alten. Da Excalibur sehr anspruchsvoll und nervig ist, halten es nicht viele mit dem heiligen Schwert aus und nur wenige schaffen es, das heilige Schwert zu ihrer Waffe zu machen. Aussehen Excalibur sieht recht skurril aus. Sein Körper weist mehrere Merkmale von verschiedenen Lebewesen auf wie den Hasen oder dem Menschen. Seine Augen sind rund und seine Pupillen sind schwarz und ebenfalls rund. Sein Gesicht ähnelt einem Sichel. Excaliburs Füße sind die eines Hasen und seine Arme sind recht klein. Er scheint an seinen Händen keine Finger zu besitzen und kann komischerweise seinen Stock anhalten. Excalibur kommt einem durch seine komplett weiße Kleidung sehr vornehm und eitel vor. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einer weißen Jacke, über der sich ein weißes Tuch befindet. Am Unterkörper trägt jedoch keine Kleider. Außerdem besitzt er einen weißen Zylinder. Sein Markenzeichen ist ein weißer Gehstock, mit dem er auf die Leute zeigt, wenn er sie als "Narren" bezeichnet. Excalbur ist an die britische Kultur angelehnt. thumb|left|Excalibur als Waffe.|140px Als Waffe ist Excalibur ein Ritterschwert mit goldenem Griff. Wenn er jedoch von jemandem benutzt wird, ist er ein leuchtendes Schwert. Vor Shinigami hat er allerdings Respekt und im Anime hatte er auch keine Angst vor Asuras Wahnsinn und schaute dem Kampf seriös zu. Persönlichkeit Als eine der ersten Waffen ist Excalibur anders als die Waffen, die es aktuell in Soul Eater gibt. Seine Seelenwellen sind mit jedem Menschen kompatibel. Menschen die Excalibur raus ziehen können werden als "Auserwählte" bezeichnet. Sie sind jedoch keineswegs Auserwählt weil sie das Schwert rausziehen können (das kann jeder), sondern weil sie Excalibur aushalten. Die einzige Person, die man als Auserwählten bezeichnen könnte, ist Hiro. Excalibur besitzt eine extrem narzisstische, eitle, anspruchsvolle und über alle Maßen anstrengende Persönlichkeit. Excalibur hat einen überwältigenden Überlegenheitskomplex und bezeichnet deswegen beinahe jede Person und sogar Tiere als Narr und überführte gegenüber Sherlock Holmes Watson als Mörder, obwohl der Mord zweifelsfrei von jemand anderem begangen wurde. Allerdings begeht Excalibur in seinem Selbstbild keine Fehler und liegt immer mit allem Richtig. Er lässt auch fast nie jemanden ausreden, sondern unterbricht die Sätze anderer Menschen ständig mit dem Wort "Narr". Excalibur liebt es, seine Legende (die er selbst geschrieben hat) zu erzählen und setzt daher die tägliche Teilnahme an einer 5-stündigen Rezitation seines Lebens zwingend voraus. Selbst solch kalten Personen wie dem Index geht Excalubur auf die Nerven. Leute die Excalibur nicht ertragen, ziehen ein einzigartiges, in der Serie immer wiederkehrendes, Gesicht. Bei der Rezitation seines Lebens verfängt er sich ständig in Widersprüchen und ändert damit den Ablauf der Geschichte innerhalb eines Satzes mehrfach. Er eröffnet den Satz dabei gerne mit den Worten "Meine Legende begann...". Außerdem kommt er nie zum Punkt, sondern beginnt immer mit dem erzählen einer Geschichte aus seinem Leben und springt dann innerhalb des Satzes zu einer anderen Geschichte. Dies hat zur Folge dass keine seiner Geschichten auch nur ansatzweise Sinn ergibt. Ein sehr gutes Beispiel ist das nachfolgende Zitat: In der Gegenwart seiner alten Kameraden, wie Death, benimmt er sich jedoch viel anständiger. Er ist dem Shinigami nach wie vor treu und führte seinen letzen Befehl, über seinen Sohn und die anderen auf dem Mond zu wachen, aus. 1000 Bedingungen Um Excaliburs Meister zu werden muss man seine 1000 Bedingungen erfüllen: *Nummer 1: Mein Tag beginnt mit einen kremigen Café! *Nummer 22: Ein erfrischender Morgen beginnt mit einem erfrischenden Gruß! *Nummer 57: Lege immer ein Luftentfeuchter in mein Zimmer! *Nummer 58: Rede niemals mit mir wenn ich summe! *Nummer 75: Excaliburs Geburtstag wird stets gefühlvoll gefeiert! (Er hat jeden Tag Geburtstag.) *Nummer 172: Suche die Harmonie! *Nummer 202: Nur die größten Toiletten sind erwünscht! *Nummer 278: Unterlasse es, Karotten in mein Essen zu legen! *Nummer 349: Meister müssen alles Essen, selbst wenn er sie nicht mag! *Nummer 452: Du musst an meiner fünfstündigen Rezitation teilnehmen! *Nummer 573: Bleib stets 3 Schritte hinter mir! *Nummer 578: Der Held darf nicht lügen. *Nummer 602: Das Essen muss stets mit den frischen Zutaten zubereitet werden. *Nummer 667: Du musst mich stets anbeten! *Nummer 778: Schicke nie eine Nachricht ohne eine Absender und dem richtigem Porto! *Nummer 998: Ein Paket wird stets mit dem Nachnamen bestellt. Dazu sei gesagt, dass keineswegs alle 1000 Bedingungen zwingend erforderlich sind. Excalibur ist bereit über die Menge der Bedingungen zu verhandeln und hat somit zum Beispiel Black Star und Death the Kid eine Reduktion auf 800 angeboten. Er betont aber dass Punkt 452 absolut zwingend und unverhandelbar ist. Handlung Vergangenheit Excalibur war eines der Mitglieder der großen Alten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Waffen, welche "Magische Waffen" genannt wurden, war Excalibur keine Waffe, welche Seelen konsumieren konnte und zählte zu den ersten Waffen. Eibon, der Erschaffer der magischen Waffen, benutzte Excalibur als Vorlage für diese Waffen, jedoch benutzte er noch Hexenseelen für die magischen Wafffen, um sie stärker zu machen. Als Eibon den Index erschuf, war er so sehr von Excalibur genervt, dass der Kopf vom Index so gestaltete wie Excaliburs Kopf. Das heilige Schwert - Teil 1 In der Grotte der Ewigkeit erschienen zwei Meister, Death the Kid und Black Star. Die Beiden wollten zu seinem Meister werden. Da sie dachten, das nur ein Auserwählter Excalibur rausziehen konnte, zog Black Star das heilige Schwert einfach raus. Kid ertrug das nicht und Black Star steckte Excalibur wieder in den Boden. Da Kid ihn ebenfalls rausziehen wollte, säuberte den Griff Excaliburs und zog ihn auch ohne Probleme raus. Plötzlich fing das Schwert an, sich zu bewegen und begrüßte die beiden Meister. Excalibur verwandelte sich in seine humanoide Form. Black Star fand die Form "drollig". Kid fand das Aussehen Excaliburs ebenfalls albern und kicherte heimlich. Excalibur erwiderte dies und fragte Black Star, wer er ist. Plötzlich fing das heilige Schwert an, von seiner Legende, die im 12. Jahrhundert begann, zu reden. Excalibur fragte die beiden, ob sie Waffenmeister wären. Bevor Kid ausredete, wollte Excalibur den beiden etwas zeigen. Excalibur wechselte allerdings schnell das Thema und fragte die beiden, ob sie seine Heldengeschichten hören wollen. Da Black Star allerdings nicht antwortete und stattdessen Excalibur aufforderte, das er nicht mit seinem Stock sein Gesicht anfassen sollte, wiederholte er sich. Excalibur wechselte wieder das Thema und fragte die beiden, was ihre Lieblingszahl zwischen 1 und 12 wären. Da sie laut Excalibur allerdings kein Recht haben, dies zu entscheiden, wäre die 12 ihre Lieblingszahl. Black Star hatte nun die Nase voll von Excaliburs Verhalten und sah nach, wer das Buch schrieb. Es war Excalibur und er deutete an, das er keine Autogramme gebe. Bevor die Beiden die Meister von Excalibur werden würden, müssten sie noch seine 1000 Bedienungen gründlich durchlesen, da sie diese täglich ausführen müssten. Excalbur würde es freuen, wenn sie an Punkt 452 teilnehmen würden, einer fünfstündigen Rezitation.thumb|Excalibur wird wieder in den Boden gesteckt. Da sie nun bereit wären, Excaliburs Meister zu werden, verwandelte sich Excalibur in seine Waffenform. Die beiden wollten das heilige Schwert nicht mehr und steckten ihn wieder in den Boden. Excalibur versuchte vergeblich, die beiden umzustimmen, diese gingen allerdings einfach. Als die beiden nächsten Tag in der Shibusen waren, fanden sie ein Geschenk von Excalibur in Form von einem Altar mit der Aufschrift "I'll be always waiting for you." (Ich werde immer auf euch warten.) Die Legende vom heiligen Schwert - Teil 2 Für einen Aufsatz über Excalibur suchte Ox Ford Excalibur auf und erfuhr dort etwas über Excaliburs früheres Leben und seine Familie. Ob das dort erzählte allerdings stimmte, darf und sollte bezweifelt werden. Auch Ox Ford hätte Excalibur benutzen dürfen, entschied sich aber sofort dagegen. Er hat sich aber deutlich mehr als Death the Kid und Black Star darum bemüht mit ihm zu reden und ihn zu motivieren seiner Geschichte einen roten Faden zu verleihen. So hat er sich bemüht zu erfahren was aus Excaliburs Frau geworden ist, hat aber nichts nennenswertes erfahren. Black Star schrieb in seinem Aufsatz über Excalibur nur ein Wort: "Narr". Er war der Meinung mehr braucht es nicht um Excalibur zu beschreiben. Die Legende vom heiligen Schwert - Teil 3 Um nicht mehr von seinen Mitschülern geärgert zu werden suchte der erfolglose Meister Hiro Excalibur auf, um das heilige zu seiner Waffe zu machen. Er hatte kein Problem damit, seine Bedingungen zu erfüllen. An der Shibusen besiegte Hiro mit seiner neuen Waffe einige Schüler mit Leichtigkeit. Excalibur bezeichnete die Shibusen als lächerlich und erzählte ihnen seine Legende, jedoch hörte niemand zu. Bevor er seine Erzählung anfangen wollte, wollte er noch fünf Minuten Pause machen und bemerkte Black Star, welcher das heilige Schwert als Krückenschnabel bezeichnete. Excalibur merkte, dass er den Meister schon mal gesehen hat und als dieser ihn daran erinnern wollte, wedelte er mit seinem Gehstock vor Black Stars Nase herum, da er sich wegen der fünfminütigen Pause hinsetzen musste. Hiro teilte seiner Waffe mit, dass Black Star ihn ebenfalls genervt hat und Excalibur wollte ihm nun Manieren beibringen. Da Black Star den Anblick von Excalibur nicht ertrug, wollte er das heilige Schwert umbringen und Excalibur fragte ihn, ob er kämpfen möchte. Kilik Rung und Kid gesellten sich zu Black Star und nun hieß es Hiro gegen die drei Meister. Der Kampf war kurz und Hiro besiegte alle drei mit Hiro the Atomic. Hiro war nun der "Boss" der Schule und Excalubur wies Hiro darauf hin, dass er stets 3 Schritte hinter ihm gehen muss und erinnerte ihn an die Rezitation. Als sie nach Hause gingen, ging Hiro wieder vor dem heiligen Schwert und wurde von Excalibur mittels seines Stocks hinter ihm gezogen. Plötzlich fing Excalibur an, zu niesen und hörte nicht auf. Hiro ertrug dies nicht und brachte ihn zurück in seine Grotte. Salvage - Rettung thumb|left|296px|Ein unangenehmes Wiedersehen Noah ging zur Grotte der Ewigkeit und saugte Excalibur in Eibons Buch ein. Er lebte im Kapitel der Todsünde "Zorn". Während seines Aufenthalts im Buch traf Excalibur auf einige Mitglieder Der Spartoi Einheit, darunter Black Star, welcher wegen Excaliburs Aufenthalt sehr genervt war und Excalibur begrüßte den Meister. Black Star lachte über Excalibur, weil er sich in das Buch einsperren lies, jedoch erzählte Excalibur ihnen, dass dies falsch war. Er wäre nur im Buch gewesen, weil er während seiner Suche nach einer neuen Bleibe, weil sich jeder seiner Aufenthaltsort sich in seine Farben einfärbte und dies ihm zu langweilig wurde, woraufhin plötzlich Noah erschien und ihn einfach mitnahm. Da er doch eingesperrt wurde, wurde Black Star noch wütender, jedoch beachtete Excalibur ihn nicht und fragte sie, was sie machen und ob sie seine Hilfe benötigen würden. Black Star wollte seine Hilfe nicht und Excalibur wollte ihnen auch nicht so einfach helfen. Liz forderte das heilige Schwert dazu auf, die Leute wenigstens ausreden zu lassen, jedoch behauptete Excalibur, dass Niemand mehr zu sagen hat als er. Während der Index sprach, erwähnte Excalibur, dass der Index nach seinem Ebenbild gestaltet wurde. Excalibur fragte sich, wieso er im Kapitel des Zornes gelandet ist, weil er die Menschen doch am meisten erfreuen würde. Er begann, sein Lied zu singen und der Index hatte noch auch die Nerven voll von Excalibur. Der Index stellte die Theorie auf, dass Eibon Excalibur während der Kreation vom Index auf die Nase schlagen wollte und deswegen diese Form besitzt. Excalibur bezeichnete sich daraufhin als Ausgangspunkt jeder Schöpfung. Die Spartoi Einheit wollte nun verschwinden, jedoch mussten sie Excalibur während der Index den Eintritt ins nächste Kapitel vorbereitete. Sie versuchten, Excalibur zu fangen, jedoch schafften sie es nicht und wurden ins nächste Kapitel geschickt. Jedoch wurde auch Excalibur ins nächste Kapitel geschickt, worüber sie nicht sehr erfreut waren. Da sie Kid retten wollte, bot Excalibur ihnen seine Kräfte an. Liz benutzte Excalibur, um ein Loch in das Kapitel zu schneiden und schmiss ihn sofort aus dem Buch heraus. Aye Aye, Sir! Excalibur nieste, weil jemand über ihn redete. Auf zum Mond! Mit seinen Flügeln des Lichts flog Excalibur zur Shibusen. Als er schließlich ankam, stürzte er einfach in den Death Room. Nachdem er seinen alten Freund begrüßte, teilte er ihm mit, dass er kam, weil er dachte, dass Shinigami Gerüchte über ihn verbreitete und er deswegen nicht aufhören konnte, zu niesen. Er kam aber auch, weil er den letzen Kampf zusammen mit Shinigami erleben wollte. Shinigami sagte, dass die Dinge leichter seien, wenn Excalibur ihnen helfe, Excalibur sagte daraufhin, dass es Shinigami genauso wäre. Der zweite Krieg auf dem Mond Tezca teilte Shinigami mit, dass die Clowns auf dem Mond vernichtet wurden und nur noch der Kishin eliminiert werden musste. Shinigami gab sich die Schuld für all die Ereignisse und laut Excalibur zerfällt die Ordnung langsam aber sicher, nachdem er einen Stein mit seinem Gehstock weg schlug. Shinigami bezeichnete den Death Room als einen Raum, welcher empfindlich auf die Ordnung in der Außenwelt reagiere, jedoch würde auch die Außenwelt auf diesen Effekt reagieren. Shinigami teilte Excalibur mit, dass der Kishin endlich erwacht sei. Die dunkle Seite des Mondes In Shinigamis Maske entstand ein Riss und Excalibur bemerkte, dass bald ein neuer Shinigami geboren wird und fragte seinen alten Freund, was passieren würde, wenn die echte Kraft eines Shinigamis erhalte. Laut Shinigami benehme Kid sich zwar nicht immer wie ein Gentleman, jedoch schätze er seine Freunde mehr als alles Andere. Es würde schon schiefgehen mit Kid als Shinigami, da er jetzt schon ein guter Shinigami sei. Excalibur sagte dazu, dass dies nur so sei, weil Shinigami stets über Kid wachte und fragte Shinigami, ob er den Tod fürchte. Shinigamis antwortete mit den Worten, dass er keine Furcht mehr habe, da er die Furcht und alle andere schon geteilt habe. Excalibur fragte ihn, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen sei, seine ganze Furcht in ein Fragment zu stecken. Shinigami erklärte, dass Furcht und Ordnung zwei Seiten der selben Münze seien und es wohl Schicksal sei, dass sich die Dinge so entwickelt haben. Shinigami habe seinen eigenen Sohn als Experiment benutzt und habe demnach kein recht, die Hexe Medusa zu richten. Alles sei wegen ihm geschehen und er sei machtlos. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war, alles Kid zu überlassen. Laut Excalibur würden alte Krieger nicht sterben, sondern einfach verschwinden, jedoch wird Shinigami sterben. Excalibur sagte ihm, dass er sich nicht Sorgen soll, da er über zusehen würde, wer der neue Shinigami werde. thumb|left|Shinigamis Tod. Da Kid nun endlich zu einem vollwertigem Shinigami wird, erschienen Shinigamis Sanzu Streifen über seinem Kopf. Nach einigen Worten zu seinem Sohn verabschiedete sich SHinigami auch von Excalibur und befahl ihm, über Kid und die Anderen zu wachen. Excalibur hatte den Befehl verstanden. Von Shinigami war nur noch sein Mantel übrig. Eine gesunde Seele wohnt in einem gesundem Geist und in einem gesundem Körper thumb|left|Excalibur tritt Kid. Kid ging zum Death Room, um seinen Vater zu sehen und fand dort Excalibur vor. Kid fragte ihn, wo sein Vater sei und das heilige Schwert erzählte ihm nachdem er Kid als Narr bezeichnete kaltherzig, dass er gestorben sei. Kid wollte ihm nicht glauben und Excalibur klärte ihn auf: Wenn ein neuer Shinigami geboren werde, müsse der andere sterben, da die Kräfte übertragen würden. Kid fragte sich, ob er nur ein vollwertiger Shinigami wurde, um seinen Vater umzubringen und Excalbur trat ihn deswegen ins Gesicht. Kid brüllte Excalibur deswegen an und dieser weister Kid darauf hin, dass sein Vater ihm was beigebracht hatte. Ein neuer Shinigami werde geboren, während der Alte sterbe. thumb|Excalibur zerstört den Moment. Die großen Alten gäbe es nicht mehr, nun sei es an der Zeit, dass die Menschen herrschen. Excalibur schlug mit seinem Gehstock auf Kids Kopf und sagte ihm, dass er nun herrschen müsse. Kid hob den Mantel seines Vaters auf und Excalibur verstand seine Trauer, da er dss selbe spürt, wenn er Yakinuku essen geht und dann Horumon (Eingeweide von Kühen und Schweinen, welche gegrillt werden) auch essen muss. Kid zog den Mantel von seinem Vater an und weinte. Excalibur lud Kid auf Yakinuku an, dieser brüllte ihn aber an, weil er diesen Moment zerstörte. Excalibur behauptete, dass es selbstverständlich sei, dass Kid Yakinuku liebt. Trivia thumb|Excaliburs Familie. *Excalibur Aussehen erinnert an die Pestärzte, welche eine Vogelmaske trugen. *Laut dem Autor von Soul Eater, Atsushi Ōkubo, sind einige Eigenschaften Excaliburs von seinem Vater. *Sein Name und seine Legende stammt von dem gleichnamigem Schwert von Sir Arthur bzw. Artus. *Er stammt aus Großbritannien. *Im Anime besitzt er laut Foto eine Frau und drei Kinder, die ihm ähneln. *Wenn jemand von ihm redet, fäng er manchmal an, zu niesen. *Er hat sein eigenes Lied im Anime, welches er in angebrachten Situationen singt *Er hält Menschen die gerade reden seinen Stock vor ihr Gesicht *Er war stets modisch auf der Höhe der Zeit. So trug er z.B. im viktorianischen London einen Schnauzbart, Koteletten und ein Monokel. *Angeblich war er der Assistent von Sherlock Holmes und Watson. Navigation Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Die großen Alten Kategorie:Eibons Buch